


Did That Make You Feel Better?

by neo4_urSOUL



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/pseuds/neo4_urSOUL
Summary: Leti and Tic have been friends for years and Leti really really hates Tic's dad.
Relationships: Letitia Lewis/Atticus Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Did That Make You Feel Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything all 2020 but this couple has my heart and I couldn't sleep so why not make my first fic of 2020 about them! Probably not my best work but this is what happens when I write at 3:30AM lol

“Leti, what’s the big deal that you’re late? I’ve never even seen you read a Science Fiction book before?” Ruby shouts behind me as I get out of her car. I turn around and glare at her before rushing up the library steps. 

“Say hello to Tic for me,” she says with a knowing smirk before she drives off. I never should have told her about my crush.

I’m late but I rush into the library to meet the Southside Futurists Science Fiction Club boys for our weekly meeting of whatever book Tic wanted to read. I think he wanted to talk about Dracula this week but I really don’t know for sure. 

I don’t know why they keep letting me come to these meetings knowing I haven’t read any of the books and the only thing I contribute to the conversation is a series of questions that could have been answered if I actually read the books. 

I know I get on some of their nerves but they usually don’t say anything because they know Tic would kick them out of the group since Tic and I have been friends since junior high school. 

The library isn’t too packed since it’s only 9 in the morning, just a few moms with their small children reading books and Mrs. Nelson’s son who’s home from Howard for spring break doing homework. Then in the very back corner by the Science Fiction section is Tic, Seymour, James, and Walter.

“Well looks like Your Highness finally decided to join us,” Seymour says as I sit down at the table. He hit a growth spurt last month and now he thinks his shit don’t stink.

“Shut up Seymour. I don’t even know why you’re here. Can you even read?”

He stands up to his full height and tries to puff out his chest but I just roll my eyes. He may be tall but he’s a lanky tall, I could push him over if I look at him hard enough.

“Sit down Tree,” Tic’s soft but firm voice says from the seat beside him. 

He sounds quieter than usual so I look at him to ask if he’s okay and my blood boils as I finally look at him. 

One of the lenses for his glasses has a large crack in it, he has a black eye and a busted lip. Fucking Montrose. 

“What the fuck happened Tic,” I can’t help but shout in surprise.

I already know the answer but I want to hear it from him. 

“Just leave it alone Letitia.” The sound of my name leaving his lips usually makes my knees a little weak but right now it just breaks my heart. 

I sit back in my chair and sigh, dropping the subject for now. 

“So what are we supposed to be talking about this week?” I ask.

Seymour groans loudly and Walter smacks him in the back of the head. I knew I always liked him.

After three hours of talking about vampires, horror, the undead, and whether or not we would want to be a vampire, we all head outside. Seymour, Walter, and James decide to head to the Chicago Cubs stadium to see them practice leaving me and Tic alone. 

“Where you off to Tic?” 

“Uncle George said Mr. Green is coming to town to talk about the guide book so I was going to stop by his store then head home.” He starts walking quickly in the direction of the book store.

I rush to catch up with him, “I’ll walk with you.”

“Don’t you have track practice?” He doesn’t look at me but keeps walking down the street. 

“Yes but it can wait, I wanted to check on you.” 

His step falters a bit but he recovers quickly. 

“I’m fine Leti, I don’t know what you’re worried about.”

I grab him by the arm so he can’t walk away from me anymore.

“I wouldn’t call a black eye, busted lip, and a cracked lens fine Tic. Is he drinking again?”

“He’s lonely Leti, it’s only been 7 months since mama died.”

I cannot believe he is still making excuses for him.

“That does not make it okay Tic, he shouldn’t be hurting you like this! He’s your father! He’s supposed to take care of you not hurt you and he was doing this way before you mama died!” I can’t help raising my voice, I fucking hate Montrose for what he does to Tic.

“I know Leti, shit!” He raises his voice and shrugs his arm from my grip. 

He takes off quickly down the sidewalk trying to get away from me. 

“ATTICUS!” I yell after him.

He stops immediately. I guess using his full name is effective.

I catch up to him and I can see the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill as I stand in front of him.

Taking his hand in mine and lifting his head to meet my eyes, my heart breaks and my blood boils. There’s no reason for this sweet boy to have to deal with all the stuff he’s been going through with Montrose. He’s 5’6” and no more than 120lbs and all he does is read and study, there’s no reason for him to get the beatings he does.

“Tic what happened.”

He moves to sit down on the curb and I sit beside him.

“Sammy called me because he was drunk and passed out at the bar again. So I went to the bar, got his keys from Sammy, and dragged him out to the car. When we got home it took forever but I finally got him up the stairs and on the couch and I was trying to take his shoes off and he kicked me.”

The tears start to roll down his face and he angrily wipes them away and takes a moment before he continues. 

“Then he woke up and start hitting me and screaming about me being a disappointment and some other stuff I couldn’t hear through his slurring. I deflected most of the blows to my face by turning my back on him. It’s easier to hide bruises on my back than my face.” His hand is shaking as he keeps wiping away tears.

On instinct, I take his hands in mine.

“In a few years I’ll be done with high school then I won’t have to deal with him anymore. I can leave and get away from him for good.” He says softly. 

“So you’re just gonna leave me here alone huh?” I squeeze his hand lightly.

“You’re definitely not alone Leti, you’re one of the most popular girls in school. I see you hanging out with people all the time at school. You work on the yearbook, you’re on the track team and you perform with Ruby sometimes, you don’t need me.”

I grab him by his chin so he has to look at me in the eye.

“I’ll always need you Tic. Who’s gonna explain all that shit about horror and fantasy from the books. We’ve known each other too long to think you’re gonna get rid of me that easily.” He chuckles. 

“I thought you had track practice.” He deflects.

“I’m just gonna skip it today, I wouldn’t mind getting to meet Mr. Green and hopefully Aunt Hippolyta sent a pecan pie with Uncle George, it’s been forever since I’ve had some.”

Tic stands and I get up with him.

“You can’t skip practice, isn't the All-State meet at the end of the month?”

“I have the fastest time in the State, nobody is beating me in the 400 meter race.” I boast.

We start walking back down the street again. 

Walking down the street we talk about my upcoming meet and Tic tries to convince me to stop antagonizing Seymour (I will NEVER call him Tree). I told him I would be we both know that’s a lie.

We go to pass Sammy’s bar and Montrose’s car is outside again and my face is hot. I see my brother’s car parked a few spaces down from his and I know he keeps a Louisville Slugger in his trunk. 

I storm off and pop the trunk to Marvin’s car and grab the bat.

“Leti what are you doing?” Tic yells after me. 

“He wants to come here and get drunk again after what he did to you yesterday? I’m gonna make it so he can’t drive here again!”

I walk to the front of the car and smash the left headlight of the car. I turn to Tic and offer him the bat. 

“You wanna do the other one?” I ask.

Tic looks mortified, “Leti what is wrong with you?”

“I’ll take that as a no,” and I smash the other one. 

I notice out of the corner of my eye some guys running out of the bar. In the back of the small crowd, I see Montrose stumbling out. 

“Leti get in the car.” 

I turn my head and it’s Marvin pulled up in his car behind me. 

Grabbing Tic’s hand, I run and jump into the backseat of the car, dragging him along with me. 

We can hear Montrose yelling as we ride away. 

“If I didn’t know it before I definitely know it now, you are truly my sister,” Marvin laughs in the front seat. I’m glad he’s in town for the next two weeks visiting me and Ruby.

“Did that make you feel better?” Tic laughs sitting beside me. 

That smile really does make my knees weak even while I'm sitting. His smile is contagious and I can't help but smile back.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
